LOOK AGAIN double take
by aLLy596
Summary: Ashley Davies is the hotshot soccer star at West Rock Boarding School. But what happens when the new girl, Spencer Carlin, questions everything she's ever known?
1. Chapter 1

**Ummm… I know I haven't posted in forever but I got bored with my old story and unless I get any requests to continue that story is _finito ( you should get used to my new words and spellings) _- but for those few who actually care you're probably thinking, "well how could you get bored on the verge of a major dodgeball battle?" sorry I just did- so now I'm starting this story… hehe enjoy!!!!!**

**p.s. I think I spelled Madison's last name wrong or just got it wrong, but I'm too lazy to look it up**

(this first chapter will be told in a narrator point of view, but do not get discouraged this will only be to set up the story)

We set our story at one West Rock Boarding School in LA.. Now West Rock is the most exclusive, athletic boarding school in all of California. Basically, the cliques there are based on what sport you play. And if you don't play a sport, you might as well leave.

So I guess I should explain the whole social system.

Madison Duarte: leader (actually more of a dictator) of the gymnastics facility although how she gets her huge butt around we have yet to figure out. The scientists are still working on that. Status- slut, technically single

Aiden Dennison: star basket ball player, might as well have pudding for a "brain". Just another jock, teacher's pet. Part time modeling job. Status- single, player

Ellie Fetch: goalie for the soccer team (btw, this is one of the best teams in the country), Ashley Davies's best friend. Really a skater chick. Great great great granddaughter of the school founder. Status- does not believe in love so random hookups work

Ashley Davies: hmmmmm…. How to describe Ashley Davies? Well she is the "demon" of the school. The prankster. The smart ass. The freak. The Goth. The brain. The thing that lurks in the corner. She is the "everything" weird kid. She is the captain of the soccer team. She plays left forward (even though she doesn't pay attention the positions). She's fast as lightning. And has the records on almost everything. Every sport, she has dominated. But now she sticks mostly to soccer. What else… oh yeah. She and Ellie get away with EVERYTHING!!!! Status- and I quote "relationships are totally over-rated."

Now the "school" year is starting again. And everyone is back. But there is one new person. Her name is Spencer Carlin.

Spencer Carlin: used to be a student at the rival school, Ocean View Boarding School, but she transferred to West Rock for the soccer team. She knows about Ashley Davies reputation on the field and has even played her. Spencer plays Center Mid. And faces Ashley all the time. Spencer, however, knows nothing about Ashley off the field. She is also huge on sports and held all the records at her old school, now she plans on taking the ones at West Rock. She is a goody goody, well at least to our knowledge. Status: still looking for her "one true love" (sucker for romance)

_**Okay so that was the set-up. Tell me if you're interested. I'll try to post the first chapter today or tomorrow. **_


	2. At First Glance

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!

You must read this it will help you with the POV's okay _italicized_ _and underlined _words are voices in their heads and the **bold** is them 'talking' in their heads to the voice or themselves.

cHaPtEr 1

Ashley's POV

"ELLIE!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS BAG!!" I yelled at my best friend – who just so happened to be my neighbor. We were lucky that we even had rooms next to each other because of our menacing reputation. Unfortunately, she had to room with Madison.

"Ashieeeee!!" she ran screaming and jumped on me, knocking all my bags back DOWNthe stairs I'd just come up.

"Uhhh… hi to you too, now can you help me. And I told you not to call me that."

"God. Grouchy much."

"You're right. Sorry Ells. I'm just tired."

"From what?" I laughed she looked like that little lost puppy you see in movies. I turned around as I was about to go into my new room (my roommate wasn't there yet SWEET) and smiled devilishly.

"From planning our inaugural prank."

* * *

Spencer's POV 

God I hate stairs. It's my first day at West Rock, and I'm lugging my luggage (LOL) up the steps to my room. I heard two girls giggling from above as I also heard footsteps heading down towards me. As I saw the two figures, I noticed they were dressed in all black and that one was a red-head and the other was a brunette. The red-head just rushed right past me cackling madly, but the brunette caught my eye. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful. _Stupid._** What? Who are you? Are you my conscious?**_ Yeah sure… let's go with that. _**What do you want? **_I forgot to tell you. You're not GAY!! _**So. I can still think she's hot. Now go away. **I was snapped back into reality by the brunette's intense gaze. I felt myself inhale sharply. She smiled. I think my heart just melted. **Wait focus you're here to win. **She wasn't watching where she was going because we were still holding this little 'staring contest'. Suddenly she tripped and crashed face first into the wall. She slid down the wall whining in pain.

"Shit" Ahh so the angel has a voice. I dropped my stuff and ran to her.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked worried about the girl sprawled across the concrete. She sat up on her elbows and grinned at me.

"I am now."

"Ashley!" I heard the red head call. "Come on you klutz! We don't have much time!" Red, as I will now call her, came running up the stairs, grabbed the brunette by the arms, and dragged her down the stairs and away from me. The brunette turned back and waved with her free hand.

"I'll see you around. I guess" I let out my long-held breath and picked up my stuff. After about 3000000000 steps and a long debate about my athletic responsibilities and priorities against my social life, I reached my room. I flopped on the mattress (my roommate was already there) tired from my quest up the evil flight of stairs. **So…Ashley. **

_Queer!!_** GO AWAY!!!

* * *

**

Ashley's POV

"Ready?" Ellie asked.

"Do it." After we got our prank set up and we rigged the remote ( we use one for every job-well mostly- so we don't get caught) and hid around the corner, all that was left to do was hit the red button and watch our masterpiece unfold.

"In 3, 2, 1…"

_**okay so I have no idea about the prank. PLEASE HELP!!! Sorry about the short chapter. And also I tried to upload this 6 times yesterday, but the computer wouldn't let me something about a problem on fanfiction, so I had to retype and make a new document**_


	3. ahh peace and quiet

ASHLEY'S POV

"3, 2, 1…"

"No!" I grabbed the remote away from Ellie. "I have a better idea, go get the stuff and follow me."

Ellie scampered off to retrieve my master concoction.

* * *

SPENCER'S POV (meanwhile)

After a nap and a cold shower wink, I headed to the principal's office to pick up my schedule and sport introduction kit. Losers. If you attend West Rock, you should know how to play sports.

"So Ms. Carlin. I hope you enjoy yourself at West Rock, Good Luck!!" Okay this guy was really scaring me and why is he wearing so much pink?

I turned and ran towards the door leading outside. I was eager to get back to my nap for 'private' reasons. Just I opened the door… "STOP!!!"

* * *

ASHLEY'S POV (a few minutes earlier)

Ellie helped me put up the 'stuff'. We made sure the coast was clear and ran over to the Flamingo's door. The principal is called the Flamingo because of his oddly gay obsession for pink even though he is married with kids. Strange I know. We rigged the 'stuff' – which is black paint mixed with glue so it hard as hell to get out and leaves black and gray everywhere. Ellie was standing on my shoulders to put up the bucket above the door. We are so old school. Her long red hair fell into my face successfully suffocating me.

"Ellie… can't… breath… hair… face" I said gagging.

She jumped down knocking me over in the process. "Oh sorry." She said as she shrugged and offered me a hand. "Come on Ash, let's watch."

I followed Ellie around the corner and crouched down next to her. The door opened slowly as the stunning blonde from the stairwell immerged.

"STOP!!" I yelled and jumped out from my hiding place. Unfortunately, that's exactly what she did – under the bucket. The paint/glue fell on her covering her pajamas and angelic hair in the junk. She looked hot when she was mad. Don't get me wrong I go for guys, but I can't deny hotness. Then I realized that her anger was directed at me. She narrowed her eyes.

"you." she started towards me.

"oh shit." I turned and ran. I'm the fastest person at this school so I don't have anything to worry about. I suddenly caught a glimpse of the blonde approaching. SHE WAS CATCHING UP QUICKLY!! So I sped up. No one was faster than me, and here she as beating me! I was so flabbergasted that I didn't notice that we ran straight into pre-season football practice. She tackled me into the mud. And there we were: two teenage girls wrestling in mud surrounded by football playing guys. A crowd (including Ellie) had formed after they saw the prank, the race, and now the mud wrestling. I was on top of the blonde. As I slipped my leg in between hers, she let out a loud gasp that was overpowered by the crowds. I smirked at this. Suddenly, the blonde flipped us over so she was on top. Now we were both covered in mud. She had me pinned down so she was basically sitting on my face. Which wasn't so bad… Wait! GOD DAMMIT! And to top it off I was out run and now I'm being out wrestled in front of a crowd. She reached over and picked up a water bottle. She unscrewed the cap as I was struggling and flailing beneath her to no avail. She poured the water slowly over my face, hair and neck.

I heard Aiden, who was at practice, turn to Ellie, "Are they filming a porno i don't know about?"

I chuckled at this, which was soon silenced by Blondie. You know that Gatorade powder that turns to liquid when you add water. Well she put piles of that all over my face, hair and neck.

"You are SO dead, Blondie!" that crap was gonna be friggin hard to get out. Somebody from the crowd yelled,

"Ashley Davies is being beating! This is a moment we must capture." I heard the flash and click of a camera. "Hey! I will kill whoever took that picture."

Blondie spoke, "Ashley Davies. I thought I recognized you" She bent down a whispered. "until next time…" as she sat back up she traced my jawline with her tongue. "hmmmm… that Gatorade tastes good. Or maybe it's just you" the blonde got up on her feet winked at me and left. I was still on my back dazed in the mud staring at the sky and clouds. Ellie ran over to me.

"Ash! Are you okay!?!?!" I sat up on my elbows.

"Yeah I'm good. Who WAS that?"

"I don't know. Maybe a new kid, but I can't believe she can match you."

"she's perfect…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"oh, nothing"

Aiden yelled, "please tell me someone got that on tape!'

Madison replied, " Yep! All here all the way from the bucket of goo!!"

But I wasn't listening. No one seemed to notice me stumbling back to the dorms.

_**Sorry I haven't updated. I'm too lazy to type. I wrote this on a plane so it isn't that good. I already have chpter 3, I'll post tomorrow. Thank you lasttuesday for the prank idea!**_


	4. Another Talk with the Brain

_**A/N: really short chapter. Really sorry. Really tired. Things have been hectic. If you wanna know why. Read 'Who Knows?' or some of my other stuff… I'll write again soon, if I don't you have my permission to kill me. **_

Spencer's POV

I have no idea who that was back there on the field. Spencer Carlin, socially shy Spencer Carlin, never did that. At least not at my old school. But I guess I made an impression on the entire student body, so I guess that's the new Spencer. Oh well, things happen for a reason. Now here I am going on and on about destiny, yep that's the Spencer I know. She LOVES to dream about the future and meeting her one true love and romantic encounters. But Ashley Davies was HOT! I mean I saw her on the field during matches, but I was kind of preoccupied by the game to notice how she looked. I still can't believe I missed someone that gorgeous for like 3 years. But anyway, she's an evil, conniving bitch, right? I mean, hello, she poured that junk on me.

**She tried to stop you though. **

_Yeah but it still happened, couldn't she have stopped me before I was under the bucket?_

**Awww… poor Spencer. You'll get over it soon. Besides, remember what you're always telling yourself? Things happen for a reason. **

_So! She ruined my hair! I had to go get it died back to blonde, even though it's my natural color, because it was like a weird grayish color. _

**Such a girl! Suck it up, but remember you're here for a reason: to win. Messing with the competition's mind helps distract them. You saw her reaction. Use it to your advantage.**

_So true. When did I get so brilliant? _

So after that little conversation with my brain, _**(A/N: she is not crazy! But honestly, people do have conversations with themselves all the time in their head. It helps them decide what to do when faced with decisions. I mean I do, I don't know about you. Okay, so I might be a little crazy, but it's fun!!!) **_I fell asleep on my bed, when I woke up like an hour or two later there was a dark figure in the door way staring at me.


End file.
